Advances in integrated circuit (IC) materials and processes have produced ICs with each technological cycle achieving smaller and more complex circuit designs than preceding cycles. In the course of IC development, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per unit chip area) has generally increased, while discrete size (i.e., the smallest dimensions of individual components that can be manufactured with a given process) has generally decreased.
MEMS devices include structures produced using semiconductor technology to form electrical and mechanical features. MEMS fabrication processes generally involve deposition of thin films of materials on a substrate, application of a patterned mask over the films with photolithographic imaging, and selective etching of the films to the mask. A typical MEMS manufacturing process includes a structured sequence of these operations. MEMS technologies are implemented in a variety of applications, including: accelerometers, acoustic sensors, actuators, gyroscopes, heaters, microfluidic devices, motion sensors, movable mirrors, pressure sensors, printer nozzles, resonators, and RF switches.
The drawings accompanying and forming part of this specification are included to representatively illustrate certain aspects of the disclosure. It is noted that features illustrated in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale.